Some difficulty is encountered in transporting scuba tanks to and from various locations that are required in the normal sequence of their use. Carts, wagons, conventional hand trucks, etc. can of course be used; however, none of these methods are well suited for this task. They provide limited security, require cumbersome strapping or tying and are not practical to carry from location to location.